Nuestro Amor Continúa
by AndreaOtAku
Summary: Después de derrotar al director, la academia se encuentra en paz, esta permitido ver a tu familia y ya no existe la clase de habilidades peligrosas. Mikan ya tiene 14 años y continúa su relación con Natsume. La pubertad y las hormonas comenzará a despertar en cada uno de los amigos de Mikan incluyendose. Muchas cosas pasarán en esta academia ¡Y también nuevas relaciones!
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

Prólogo

-¡Adios!

Una joven muchacha, de un cabello color miel al igual que esos grandes y encantadores ojos, daba señas con sus delgados brazos hacia un anciano quien estaba parado en frente de una pequeña casa. La chica con una gran sonrisa se disponía a subir a un automóvil de color negro, tenía unas pocas lagrimas es sus ojos, ella siempre era muy sentimental, pero mantenía esa linda sonrisa entre sus labios diciendo: "Te quiero mucho y sabes que te extrañaré"

-Por favor cuídate mucho Mikan - Dijo tal anciano quien seguía manteniendose de pie en frente de esa casa, el también sonreía, y también tenía un poco de tristeza ya que su nieta volvería a la academia.

-¡Si! Oba-chan, te volveré a ver dentro de unos meses más, ¡Espérame! ¿Si? ... Jeje- La chica agregó otra sonrisa más y empezó a subir al automovil.

No se por que pero el anciano al oir esas palabras _"Te volveré a ver en un mes más, ¡Espérame! ¿si?_ Invadieron su mente, las volvía a oir y repetir a cada instante. Mikan estuvo tres semanas con él, pero ella no sabía que su salud estaba en pésimas condiciones, semanas atrás el doctor dijo que debía cuidarse y no hacer mucho esfuerzo, o si no su vida correría peligro. Pero... pero si Mikan se enterara ella... ella solo estaría triste, y el odiaba verla triste. No la quería preocupar.

_**Flashback**_

_El anciano cayó al suelo sin dejar de tocer, se sentía débil ya no podía hacer mucho enfuerzo_

_-Ya estoy muy viejo.. cof cof... ya no puedo aguantar mucho más- trató de levantarse con cuidado, hasta que logro sentarse y poder descansar un poco. _

_Sin duda le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, eso lo demostraba su pésima salud, a veces no podía ni caminar, le dolía todo, sentía como el dolor lo atormentaba y devoraba por todo su cuerpo ya envejecido.._

_-Ya no podré resistir por mucho tiempo _

_-¡Holaaaa!- Gritaba un linda chica que tenía unas maletas en sus brazos, y con una gran pero gran sonrisa entre sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Esta miraba en la entrada de la puerta con una gran emoción, ya hace meses que no había visto a su abuelo, y ahora lo tenía en frente de sus ojos._

_Estaba tan encantadora y más feliz que nunca. - ¡Abuelo! ¡Te eche tanto de menos! - La chica rápidamente dejo a un lados sus maletas y se lanzó a abrazar a su abuelo. Unas lagrimas cayeros por sus ojos - Oba-chan te extrañé mucho, ¿Como estas? ¿Recibiste mis cartas? ¿Me extrañaste?- La joven hacía y hacía preguntas sin dejar de abrazar a el anciano._

_El anciano quedo callado por un momento pensando, estaba desconcertado, su nieta... si Mikan, siempre la misma niña, siempre contenta, siempre con ese gesto de contento, quien que solo la mirara podría tener uno de los días mas bonitos de su vida. Y ahí estaba la chica mas feliz, aferrada a él, sonriendo y haciendo las estúpidas preguntas de siempre - "Yo.. yo no quiero verla triste"- El abuelo se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y abrazó a su nieta que tanto quería, ella tal vez no era su nieta de sangre, pero la quería como si en verdad lo era. - Te extrañé mucho Mikan-_

_-Oba-chan... Sabes tengo muchas cosas que contarte, primero... Sabes que Hotaru ganó el premio... - y así se quedo parloteando y hablando un montón de cosas, y el anciano ahí lla escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, finjiendo estar bien y forzando todo su débil cuerpo. Murmuraba unas cosas que el abuelo aún no podía entender del todo muy bien, acerca de los alice, y que algunos volaban u otros leían la mente, aún no podía creerse todo eso. _

_-Oye Mikan- Habló el anciano, interrumpiendo a la chica que hablaba algo acerca de su mejor amiga Hotaru._

_-¿Uh? ¿Que sucede? - dijo la chica_

_-¿No tendrás novio verdad?- Dijo el hombre mayor de edad con gran seriedad, esa niña no podría tenerlo, era muy pequeña, bueno, según el abuelo ELLA era todavía muy pequeña. Mikan había crecido mucho estos últimos dos años, no era una chica muy desarrollada, Natsume algunas veces solía llamarla "Cállate... Plana" o "¿Donde están tus pechos?", lo cuál solo hacían molestar a la muchacha, dando unos gritos que se escuchaban por toda la escuela "¡__**Caallateee Maaaldiitooo Peeerveeertiiidooo**__!"_

_La sala se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, Y Mikan con la cara más estúpida del mundo, ella quedó en un estado... digamos en "SHOCK". Ella se quedo quieta, apenas emitió un ruido, no sabría que contestar, ¿Que le diría? ¿Mentiría o diría la verdad? su abuelo era muy sobreprotector y posesivo... Hasta que logró reaccionar y despertar de su "SHOCK", tenía la vista baja y pudo emitir un pequeño ruidito._

_-Em.. Bueno.. pues.. yo.. - Decía nerviosa y con poco de sonrojo entre sus mejillas, ¿Que le diría ahora el abuelo?_

_-¡__**Miiikaaan!- **__EL anciano tenía una gran vena en su cabeza y su nieta una cara de aterrorizada- __**¡Eres muy pequeña! ¡Tienes apenas 14! ¡Dime cuando! ¡Cuando te hiciste novia de ese! **_

_La niña solo agitaba su cabeza en señal de negacion, lloriqueaba y chillaba como una pequeña niña a quien regañaban. Ella sin duda seguía siendo la misma niña infantil e inmadura. - "Eres un baka (tonto en japones) Natsume" pensaba aquella joven quien era regañada por su abuelo. El gritaba muchas cosas como __**"¡Acaso ya te besó!" "¡No habrán tenido ya relaciones con ese ¿verdad? ¿Ya lo hiciste Mikan?**_

_**-¡Hay abuelo claro que No! **__- Decia la chica chillando y gritando toda sonrojada -Apenas tengo 14, no hables de eso no __**¡Que verguenza! ¡No lo digas!¡Hay noo!**_

_Y así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que arreglaron sus problemas, su abuelo conocería a Natsume cuando volviera a vistarlo, después solo comenzaron a reirse y a pasar una buena tarde, lo estaban pasando muy bien, como en los viejos tiempos..._

_**Fin flashback**_

No... no dejaría que Mikan se preocupara ni que sufriera, ella lo visitaba casi por luego de tres meses, pero cada vez que ella venía su salud empeoraba, pero el daba todas sus fuerzas y energías para lograr ver a su nieta feliz. Mikan se quedaba por unas dos semanas y él en esas dos semanas lo daba todo, cuando ella se iba, él se lanzaba al suelo, cansadísimo.

-Lo siento mikan... creo que no conoceré a tu novio - Dijo el abuelo tirándose al suelo, no paraba de tocer, estaba pálido...

Y ahí se iba el automovil, dejando atrás a un anciano que ya pronto no aguantaría más.

_..._

_-_La la la ... la la la... la la la.. - Cantaba Mikan con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios, iban de regreso a Gakuen alice, su querida escuela, que tanto apreciaba.

Si, después de derrotar al director de la escuela, se decidió entonces que los estudiantes podrán visitar cada 3 meses a sus familias por dos semanas, y podrían ellos también visitarlos y salir de vacaciones donde sus familias.

Tambien la clase peligrosa ya no existía, es decir Hajime Yakumo, Hayate Matsudaira, Natsume Hyūga, Nobara Ibagari, Rui Amane, Tsubasa Ando y Youichi Hijir quedaron libres y ahora pertenecen a otras clases. Ya no debían hacer esas peligrosas misiones del gobierno.

_"Estoy muy feliz, pude ver de nuevo a Oba-chan, tranquilo te prometo que te volveré a ver en unos meses más. Te quiero mucho abuelo... Pero por otro lado, podré ver a mis amigos me pregunto que estará haciendo Hotaru, Linchou, Ruka-Pyon, Permy, Koko, Tsubasa-Sempai, Misaki sempai, Narumi-Sensei y..." -La chica se sonrojo pero con una sonrisa - "Sobre todo ...¿Que estarás haciendo Natsume? Cuando vuelva a ver a mi Oba-chan, te pediré que vayas conmigo para que él te conosca, aunque creo que me diras: Baka, o que aburrido..." - La chica solo dió un pequeño suspiro y se acomodó un poco en el asiento del automóvil._

Cuando Natsume casi muere al ocupar casi todo su alice del fuego quedó en coma, Mikan ya no tenía esperanzas, él no reaccionaba, ella solo se largaba a llorar, _¿Por qué ocurrió esto? ¿Por qué me salvaste del director? Mírate como estás, yo yo... yo... daría mi alice para que vivieras Natsume_. Y así fue Mikan al dar su alice a Natume este recupero toda su vida pero Mikan...

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan ¿Te vas a ir? - Dijo una chica de cabello negro con unos pequeños rizos en sus hombros, era Permy, tenía una cara de tristeza, al igual que todos sus amigos... Pero uno era el más triste de todos, ese era... Natsume, se sentía miserable por la culpa de él, la chica que tanto amaba y que lo hacia volver loco se iría y no la volvería a ver por un largo pero larguísimo tiempo._

_Ya todos habían derrotado al idiota del director y sus secuaces, la escuela estaba en paz..._

_-Pero... tal vez... ¿Los vuelva a ver chicos? y vamos a poder ir todos juntos a la playa, ese es mi sueño, que todos vayamos juntos de paseo - Decía Mikan con una sonrisa en todo su rostro._

_-¿En serio te quieres ir? - Una voz sonó desde el interior de la habitación, provenía de un hombre, y todos sabían quien era, era Shiki-sensei. Venía como de contumbre con esa seria mirada acompañado de los demás profesores, Narumi-Sensei, Jinno-Sensei, Misaki-sensei, Tono-sensei, el hermano de su padre y otros más, pero el más relevante era: PERSONA._

_-¿Senseis? ¿Qu.. Qué sucede?- Todos estaaban sorprendidos con la llegada de todos los profesores, ahí estaban en frente de todos los alumnos. Todos con una pequeña sonrisita de satisfacción._

_-Mikan, te tenemos una noticia- decía Narumi-Sensei_

_-Uh?-_

_-Te quedarás en la Academia_

_Todos rápidamente dieron un grito de felicidad y fueron a abrazar a Mikan, Hotaru, Linchou, Ruka, Permy, Koko, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi... _

_-Que bien Mikan_

_-Esto es genial_

_-Mikan no nos dejes nunca_

_Mikan chocó con la mirada de alguien... Natsume ... el solamente la observaba con una mirada de sorpresa, mientras todos las abrazaban estaba él que había quedado totalmente sorprendido, Mikan le dió risa esa mirada, primera ves que lo había visto así, él era tímido cuando estaban todos sus amigos, así que no salió a abrazarla por ese mismo motivo, pero al descubrir que Mikan lo observaba con esa sonrisa tan sincera y que lo enamoraba cada día más, también le sonrió y soltó una gran carcajada, todos al ver a reir a Natsume quedaron impactado, para algunos era la primera vez que lo veían reir , y luego de unos segundos todos también comenzaron a reir._

_Luego de tanta felicidad uno de los profesores comenzó a hablar - Pero, Mikan sabes ¿Por que te quedas en verdad?- decía Todo-Sensei_

_¿Uh? Bueno pues... No... - decía confundia la muchacha_

_-Es porque... - dijo Kazumi Yukihira, el tío de Mikan, el hermano mayor de su padre - Descubrí, otro alice en ti.._

_-¿Eeeh?_

_-Si, tienes otro alice, primero tuviste en alice de la anulacion, pero que luego se desaparecio es decir era un alice de la niñez, es decir a medida que el niño va creciendo el alice desaparece. Luego tuviste el alice de quitar e insertar alice, pero que se lo diste a Natsume para recuperar su vida, así que- Este giró su mirada hacía el chico de cabello azul- Natsume tienes un nuevo alice, pero lamentablemente perdiste el del fuego... - Todos se quedaros observando fijamente a Natsume, un poco confundido al escuchar esas palabras, no comprendía del todo muy bien._

_-Pero he reconocido con mi alice, otro alice en tu cuerpo, no estamos seguros que tipo es, pero lo descubriremos con el tiempo... - él sonrió hacia su sobrina - Así que bienvenida de nuevo Mikan_

_Todos de nuevo fueron a abrazar a Mikan -¡Hey Chibi te quedarás con nosotros!- Decia riendo Tsubasa abrazando a Mikan y levantandola por los aires._

_Todos los profesores comenzaron a ver a todos sus alumnos quienes reían, peleaban y como Natsume golpeaba a Tsubasa por sus CELOS. _

_Sin duda todo iba a ser mejor en la academia... todo..._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Mi nuevo alice, el alice de **proteger... - **susurró entre sus labios aquellas palabras pero rápidamente la interrumpió el chofer.

-Hemos llegado señorita

-Muchas gracias- Mikan se bajó del autó, y muy amablemente el chofer la ayudo a llevar sus maletas hasta su cuarto.

-Usted si quiere solo dirijase donde sus amigos, yo solo le dejaré sus pertenencias - Dijo el chofer

-Waa! Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable - Mikan corrió a toda velocidad para ver de nuevo a todos sus amigos, bueno no todos eran sus amigos, excepto uno , ese UNO era su novio: Natsume. La chica muy feliz se dirigía con toda la felicidad del mundo a verlos de nuevo, ¿Como estarán? se preguntaba.


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestros amigos

-¿Que estás haciendo Imai?- Preguntó un lindo chico de 14 años, con un lindo rostro parecido al de una niña, vestía el uniforme de secundaria, al igual que lo demás chicos de la clases, todos estaban conversando.

Las clases habían terminado, así que algunos ya se habían largado, unos hablablan, otros leían mangas o cualquier otra cosas y la mayoría como siempre hacía tontería y estupideces. Kitsuneme estaba jugando con Koko y haciendo unas tontas travesuras, como de costumbre.

Y ahí estaba sentada Hotaru, construyendo un nuevo invento, estaba muy concentrada, había trabajado semanas en esto, a veces la atrazaban un poco los idiotas de Mikan, Koko y Kitsuneme, eran un idiotas, siempre con sus estupideses, pero Hotaru siempre les daba una golpiza con su nueva pata de toro, ya que la otra se la había regalado a Natsume como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Trabajo nuevamente con mi nuevo proyecto - Dijo seriamente aquella chica de ojos morados, quien no quitaba la vista de encima de su proyecto.

-Hoy día llega Mikan, ella se dió este mes tres semanas de vacaciones con su abuelo, que extraño ¿ No crees? - Dijo Linchou con una pequeña sonrisita

-No me hables de esa baka, que se dió otras dos semana más, es una baka - Seguía con esa mirada fría y seria, ella siempre sería igual, la misma Imai Hotaru de siempre. -¿Nos vamos?- Esta terminó su trabajó y se levanto de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

Se escucharon unos largos pasos y una respiracion agitada, que se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca, eran ruidosos y muy molestos, se iban acercando cada vez más más y más. A cualquiera le hubiera hado escalofrios al escuchar esos sonidos aterrorizadores. Pero Imai sabía exactamente de quien pertenecia esos sonidos de mounstro.

-¿Que.. que es eso? - Decía asustado Linchou

-Ha llegado el enemigo - Hotaru se dispuso a sacar uno de sus inventos de uno de sus bolsillo que tenía especie de arma, se posicionó y empezó a dirigir su arma hacia el "enemigo". Hasta que se dió a luz de la persona de quien emitía esos ruidos.

-¡Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - Mikan corría a toda velocidad hacia su mejor amiga que tanto había extrañado, acompañada de su linda sonrisa, corría con los brazos abiertos a recibir uno de sus abrazos.

-¡Mikan-chan!- sonrió Linchou al ver a su amiga

-¡Hotaaaruuuuuuuuuu! - Justo en el momento en que iba a dar un salto para poder abrazarla ella...

-Lárgate de mi vista fea - Hotaru dio un disparo de extraño invento, no sabía lo que contenía en ella pero hizo que Mikan se diera un buen golpe en la cara.

-Ima... Imai - Dijo Linchou tartamudeando, ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo Hotaru? Bueno algo que se esperaría de Imai, siempre tan cruel y malvada con Mikan, su mejor amiga. Desde que llegaron a esta escuela, Hotaru le daba una golpiza a Mikan cuando esta trataba de abrazarla, al igual que Natsume-kun, este la golpeaba cuando Mikan decía algo estúpido, pero creo que es la forma de "Demostrar" su amor. Bueno eso es lo que pensaba.

Mientras estos dos observabana a la pobre tirada en el suelo, tocando su rostro y lloriqueando, Linchou corrió a darle una mano a su amiga pero...

-¡En que estás pensando BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! - Mikan estaba todo alterada y enfurecida solo daba grandes saltos y agitaba sus manos a todas partes. Al calmarse sus ojos contenían unas pequeñas lagrimas, y hacía sonar su nariz debido al moco que tenía en ella al llorar, digamos que se veía: MUY FEA. - Hotaru ¿No te alegras de verme?- dijo la muchacha

-Irresponsable, te das una dos semanas más de vacaciones- decía Hotaru sin la mayor importancia después de darle un golpazo a su mejor amiga quien venía de los más alegre y bonita pero ahora lloraba como una idiota y se veía horrenda.

-Narumi-sensei me la dió, yo obvio que las acepte, cualquiera las hubiera aceptado - Mientras se secaba unas de sus lagrimas.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, Linchou solamente miraba la escena un poco aterrado, pero las dos chicas se miraban fijamente, una enfurecida y la otra... totalmente calmada sin mostrar nunca sus sentimientos o expresiones. El silencio era incómodo y se podía sentir el aire tenso de la situación, era escalofriante. Pero Imai rompió el silencio...

-Ven aquí tonta- abriendo los brazos para que su amiga pudiera abrazarla, Mikan solo dedicó una sonrisa y corrió hacía ella

-Hotaruuuuu- La abrazó, por un largo y largo momento, la había extrañadp muchísimo, Hotaru era su mejor amiga, aunque la avergonzara, la hiciera llorar y enojar siempre la iba a querer, porque era una persona muy especial para ella, hubo un silencio al abrazarse, Hotaru solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa, ella también había echado de menos a Mikan esa semana. La había perdido mas de 3 meses por culpa del director, tenía miedo de perder a su amiga de nuevo. Mikan había sido la persona que ella amaba, Imai estaba enamorada de Mikan... pero sabía que el pervertido de Natsume era quien correspondía sus sentimientos, por eso le había tomado un tanto de rencor.

Hotaru era muy sobreprotectora con ella, si alguien la llegase a tocar lo haría pedazos, lo destruiría ... Primero: Ruka-Pyon, este le había robado un beso a Mikan en la fiesta de navidad, pero Hotaru de venganza le consiguió un asqueroso pedazo de pastel, y luego a toda la escuela le vendió fotos de él vestido de la bella durmiente y con el uniforme de mikan. Este se quejaba constantemente y perseguía a Imai por toda la escuela. Esta no se había enterado de que Natsume también la había besado en Navidad, y tampoco del beso cuando él la visitó cuando Mikan estaba encerrada, ella lo descubrió gracias a... Koko. Si, él en una de las conversaciones en grupo, el solía decir siempre los pensamientos de las personas... Y como Natsume siempre recordaba los besos.

Hotaru obligó a Koko leer toda la pervertida mente del pervertido de Natsume. _"Hey tu... lee su mente, y que sea toda su mente " _Después de que este le contara, Hotaru organizó un duelo de pelea con sus patas de toro, esta después de clases, mientras Natsume y Ruka caminaban por los pasillos, esta jaló a Natsume por el cabello y le dijo: _" Si te gusta tanto besar, tengamos un duelo, tu y yo, mañana después de clases" _ Natsume sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pero este le contesto: _"Yo no peleo con niñas" _Todos los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca observaban, sin perderse nada de nada. "¿Acaso tienes miedo?" Se escucho un "Aaah" de todos los estudiantes, habían quedado sorprendidos por la actitud de Imai. Su actitud estaba más fria y seria que de cosumbre. Ruka se había quedado un tanto nervioso observando como iba a responder Natsume. Pero finalmente dijo "_Está bien..."_

Toda la escuela se enteró, y más de uno trajo sus carteles y ropa diciendo "Tu puedes Imai" o "Tu puedes Natsume-kun", Permy era la mayor fans de Natsume y era la que más lo animarí estudiantes se reunieron en el salón de clases, apartaron las mesas y sillas, y ahí estaban Natsume e Imai, los dos mirándose frente a frente, Natsume tenía unas gotitas de sudor pegadas a su frente. Él tenía puesta en su mano la pata de toro que Hotaru le había obsequeado en su cumpleaños. Pero al empezar...

_-Despertaste Natsume- _Una bonita sonrisa tenía en frente de su rostro, ese cabello color miel, y esos ojos... esos ojos que lo volvían loco, se veía tan linda. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento contemplando el rostro de su _novia... _Esa palabra aún no se la tenía bien clara, esa palabra era difícil de decir o pronunciar. Estuvo varios segundos observándola hasta que que pudo reaccionar, volteó el rostro hacía otro lado sin mirar el de Mikan, tratanto de no mirarla, derrepente se dió cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería, pudo notarlo ya que había un monton de medicinas a su alrededor. -_Recibiste un gran golpe en la cabeza- _Dijo Mikan quien lo seguía observando.

Ya lo había recordado, cuando Kitsuneme empezó a contar el tiempo _"uno... dos... y ... tres" _Al sonar el número tres, pudo ver como Imai se le acercaba a toda velocidad junto con su pata de toro. Fue un gran impacto, y recordaba el inmenso dolor que sintió en la cabeza. Luego sintió como caía al suelo y escuchaba algunos murmullos de sus amigos _"Natsume,Natsume" "¿Estás bien" ¿Hey Natsume-Kun reacciona!- _Pero luego solo recordó... negro...

-_Ya no te duele nada- _Habló la chica

Que verguenza, había perdido junto a Imai, una chica lo había vencido y de seguro Mikan se había enterado, no quería mirarla a los ojos. ¿Que diría ella? No quería decepcionarla.

Mikan pudo notar a Natsume que su comportamiento se encontraba un poco extraño, no contestaba a sus preguntas y su vista permanecía baja. - _Na.. Natsume, ¿Estás bien?- _Este aún no le dirigía la mirada, se estaba molestando un poco, ya que este ni la miraba y ni si quiera le contestaba a lo que ella le preguntaba. _-¿Qué te pasa?- _La chica volvió a preguntar. Hasta que este por fin dijo algo.

_-Me estás aburriendo de tantas preguntas- _Comentó Natsume, sin mover su cabeza. Mikan estaba muy molesta, ella estaba preocupada por él y este así se lo agradecía.

-_!Ha! ¡Por qué eres tan egoista conmigo! ¡Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti y así me lo agradeces! ¡Eres un estúpido, insensible, zorro malvado! ¡Que bueno que Hotaru te gano!-_

Ha Natsume no le agradó mucho el último comentario, y por fin volteó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, ahí estaba ella que seguía enojada y gritando como una loca. Esa era su chica... era su _novia... _Esta seguía diciendo cosas como _"¡Baka!"... "!Eres un insensible! y lo último que agregó antes de que él la interrumpiera "Te odio..." _Mikan quedó con los ojos abiertos, sintió unos suaves labios en su boca, él... él siempre queriendole robar sus besos. Se estaban besando, luego Mikan sintió como un sonrojo se colocó en toda su cara, y comenzó a cerrar poco a poco los ojos. Era un beso pequeño, no era nada pasional, era un tierno beso.

Luego Natsume se separó un poco de ella, rozando sus narices, Mikan le daba un poco de cosquillas sentir la respiración de Natsume en su nariz. Sus bocas también se encontraban muy cerca, pero no tan cerca para ser llamada otro beso.

-_¿En verdad me odias?- _Dijo Natsume, quien seguía muy cerca de su novia

-_Nat.. - _La chica estaba muy sonrojada, aún no se encontraba muy acostumbrada a la idea de "novios"

-_¿No me habías dicho que me amabas?-_ Comentó el muchacho

-_Cá.. Cállate... no digas tonterias-_

_-Siempre tan egoista -_ Natsume sonrió y rozó un poco sus labios con los de Mikan -_ Yo te amo mucho_

_-Yo... yo... yo también... - _Mikan ya no estaba tan sonrojada como antes, y le dió otro beso más a Natsume, pero este fue un poco mas intenso, al cual Natsume rápidamente le correspondió. Mikan estaba sentada en una silla y Natsume estaba sentado en la cama de la enfermería. Sakura había recordado que la enfermera le había dicho que Natsume debía descansar mucho y no hacer mucho enfuerzo, ya que fue un gran golpe, así que se separó de Natsume.

-_¿Por .. Por que? - _Natsume no entendía porque ella se había separado y él que lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

-_Descansa- _Mikan le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue corriendo riendose hacia el pasillo, esto también sería una venganza por el mal comportamiento de su novio. Ella lo observó por la pequeña ventana que tenia la puerta sin que este la notara. El estaba furioso, ella se rió nuevamente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Y No... Hotaru aún no se enteraba de ese beso ni de los demás que se habían dado, ya que Natsume obligó a Koko a no decir nada o si no que le daría su merecido. Y aún seguía abrazando a su mejor amiga... Mikan . Los demás escucharon la llegada de alguien así que fueron a observar lo que pasaba. Ahí estaban todos sus amigos Permy, Kokoro, Kitsuneme, Nonoko , , .

-Oh! Así que llegaste- Decía Sumire, siempre con esa misma expresion de enojo.

-¿Por que te quedaste una semana más? - Preguntó Nanoko

-No lo se, Narumi-Sensei me la dió Jeje- Contestó Mikan

-Pero al menos ya estamos todos juntos ahora- Dijo Linchou

- ¡Si! Además debemos organizar nuestra salida a la playa como lo habíamos planeado- habló Permy

-Vamos a comprar mañana lo que necesitamos- Dijo Kitsuneme

Todos dijeron un ¡Si! excepto dos personitas: Permy y Kokoro, se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo lamento pero yo no podré ir, tengo otros planes- Dijo Koko

-Yo... yo también- Decía Sumire con la cabeza abajo

-No importa- Mikan les dedicó a los dos una sonría

Mikan notó un tanto extraña a Permy, nunca la había visto así, no tenía la vista fija en nadie, solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo para tratar de evitar la vista de los demás. Lo dejó a un lado ese tema y pensó en mañana, ya que irían con sus amigos a comprar todo lo necesario para ir TODOS por primera vez a la playa de paseo, todos juntos irían... Se divertirían tanto...

Estuvieron mucho rato conversando todos juntos sobre distintas cosas, se rieron mucho, hasta que después de mucho tiempo todos decidieron largarse. Mikan se despidió de todos y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. No era muy tarde, deberían ser como las 5:00 de la tarde, Mikan empezó a buscar a alguien por todo los lugares... Pero no lo encontraba, derrepente al no estar concentrada chocó con alguien.

-Ah! Disculpe fue mi culpa - Mikan empezó a sobarse la cabeza pero de dió cuenta de que era...

-Sa.. Sakura - Fue lo que dijo aquel lindo chico, la observaba con esos bellos ojos azules, y su cabello tan rubio, era un chico muy apuesto. Exactamente... Era Ruka.

-Ruka-Pyon - Mikan le sonrió y le dió un tierno abrazo, Ruka se sonrojo un poco pero luego correspondió el abrazo, y luego colocó sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Mikan. Él todavia estava enamorado de Sakura , pero sabía que ella ya correspondía los sentimientos de alguien más. Ya le había dado un beso en su mejilla y se le había confesado pero sabía que Mikan y Natsume se amaban más que a nada en el mundo. Pero aún así él conservaba esos sentimientos hacia ella y siempre la protegería de cualquier cosa.

-¿Como estás Ruka-Pyon? - Sakura se separó de él y le siguió sonriendo

-Estoy bien, ¿Y tu como estas? - El la seguía observando, se veían tan linda, continuaba con sus coletas que siempre se las hacía, y ahora vestía una polera y unos short de color negro, se veía preciosa.

-Estoy bien - Y ahí se quedaron un largo tiempo conversando y riendo esos dos amigos, hasta que decidieron despedirse. Mikan continuó caminando pero escucho de nuevo la voz de Ruka diciéndole algo

-¡Ah! ¡Y por cierto Sakura... Natsume está en el bosque! - El soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuó caminando dejando a Sakura atrás. Ella quedó un poco avergonzada, así que Ruka-pyon se había dado cuenta de que Mikan buscaba a Natsume. Dió un pequeño suspiro y se dirigía al bosque. Comenzaba a caminar ya en el verde pasto, se preguntaría que estará haciendo Natsume. ¿Y que cosas habrá hecho esas tres semanas que ella no habría estado, ojala no hibiera hecho maldades o estupideces, bueno... que se esperaba de Natsume. Él también iría a la playa con ella, hasta se había comprado un traje de baño, ya que no quería usar el feo y poco atractivo de la escuela, era horrendo. ¿En que parte del bosque estaría su novio? _¿Donde estás Natsume? _Se preguntaba Mikan en su mente. _¿Habrás logrado mejorar en tu alice de insertar y quitar alice? ... Espero que si..._ En los últimos días que había estado con Natsume el se encontraba practicando y practicando, ya no tenía el del fuego... así que debía entrenar con su nuevo alice que Mikan le había dado a él. Y hasta que pudo encontrarlo, ahí estaba, siempre igual, tan solitario como siempre, estaba reconstado en el tronco de un árbol leyendo un manga, él siempre sería el mismo...


	3. Chapter 3 Nuestro encuentro

_"Light estás acabado, quizá porque la sangre te ha cegado"... "No te acerques" ... "M..Mátalos. Que alguien los mate..." _ Terminaba la página que acababa de leer de su manga, como de costumbre, Natsume siempre iba a un lugar tranquilo para poder relajarse y leer algo. Lo tranquilizaba mucho, estaba sentada encima del tronco de un precioso árbol, quien ya tenía algunas flores ya que estaba empezando a comenzar la primavera. Ya hacía un poco de calor así que vestía es uniforme de secundaria de verano.

Él ya estaba comenzando a extrañar mucho a Mikan, no la había visto ya más de un mes. No sabía porque ella había tenido tres semanas más de vacaciones con su familia... Quería estar con ella, verla, abrazarla, besarla... ¿Cuando llegaría?

_"Si, Ryuk. Escribe. Tienes que escribir sus nombre es tu cuaderno" _Continuaba leyendo en silencio su manga que no perdía la vista en él. Pero cuando comenzaba a leer el otro dialogo _"Escribe, Ryuk. ¡Ahora!" _Fue interrumpido por una voz femenina. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más en su alrededor.

-Siempre serás el mismo Natsume...estás aquí solo leyendo-

-¿Uh?- Perdió la vista de su manga y miró al frente, ahí estaba en frente de él una linda chica sonriendo, su _novia. _Se sorpendrió, no sabía que llegaría hoy mismo, o en este momento.

-Hola Natsume- Habló la muchacha

Natsume también sonrió, aunque continuaba con su manga en las manos, la observaba desde abajo hacia arriba, su chica se veía preciosa. Por fin había llegado, ya no podría aguntar otra semana más sin ella. La quería ver y aqui estaba en frente de él.

-Así que llegaste niña- Habló el del cabello azul

-Si... perdóname por tardar tanto.. Je je - Rió un poco Sakura, y quedó de cuclillas en frente de él. - Lo recuerdas... Cuando me obligaste a decirte que te amaba por regalo de navidad - Mikan rió un poco y continúo mirando a Natsume, quien este seguía con esa pequeña sonrisita.

-Claro que sí ¡baka! - Natsume dejó a un lado su manga y se acercó a Mikan y le dió un pequeño beso en sus labios, esta quedó un poco sorprendida por tal beso tan inesperado pero ella lo correspondió rápidamente. Era un vaivén suave de sus labios, cada vez que se besaban sus besos iban siendo un poco mas intensos. Y ahora que se habían extrañado tanto poco a poco fueron profundizando más y más. Hasta que no pudieron aguantar más la respiración, se separarón con la respiración algo agitada.

-Mikan... Yo te ... - Este fue interrumpido por uno de los abrazos de su novia, se aferró encima de él, y unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Si lo se Natsume , yo también te amo mucho, pero mucho Natsume , nunca me dejes por favor- Ella seguía abrazándolo fuertemente y puso su brazos en la espalda de Mikan. Ella permanecía sentada en sus piernas, Natsume se separó de Mikan y acarició sus mejillas.

-Jamás te dejaría, te amo - Este la beso y ella no dudo en corresponderle. El beso si que era pasional, sus lenguas comenzaron a explorarse poco a poco, y Natsume comenzó a subir la polera de su chica hasta llegar a sus... ¡Pechos!

-Veo.. Veo que has crecido niña- Este sonreía de satisfacción

-¡Na-Nastume! - Gritó Mikan enfurecida, el maldito perfertido masajeaba uno de sus pechos con su mano, y no dudaría en quitar su mano de ahí. Él había arruinado uno de los momentos más bonitos de su relación con una de sus acciones pervertidas.

Pero antes de que Mikan hiciera algo... "Pooough" Natsume había salido volando, alguien le había dado un gran golpazo en su rostro, el pobre estaba tirado en el suelo. Mikan pudo notar quien era y dio una gran sonrisa

-¡Bear!- Sakura sonreía a su amigo de felpa, ahí estaba en frente de ella. Bear había sido una gran compañía cuando ella había estado encerrada en esa casa a causa del director. Era un gran amigo, y sabría que siempre podría contar con él. Bear la había salvado de un pervertido, aunque siempre el oso de peluche la golpeara, ella sabía que esa era una de sus formas de demostrar su cariño. Mikan se acercó donde Bear y extendió sus brazos para poder abrazarlo. El osito inmediatamente saltó a sus brazos, a veces Bear podía ser muy cariñoso y tan amable, ahí estaba una muchacha con un peluche en sus brazos. Luego de un minuto este le dió un pequeño golpe en el rostro.

-Auu.. Siempre serás el mismo Bear, pero ... gracias - Mikan volteó el rostro hacia mirar a el pervertido de su novio. Estaba sentado, con un poco de suciedad en su ropa y rostro. Tenía un leve inflamación en una de sus mejillas. Estaba furioso, se le notaba, pero este permanecía callado observando la escena.

...

Un ruido molesto sonaba alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana, una adolescente tenía su cabeza tapada con una de sus almuhadas para impedir el ruido en sus oídos. El despertador temblaba por el pequeño escritoria que tenía a un lado de su cama, tenía que despertar, para luego vestirse, lavarse los dientes, peinarse, y un monton de cosas más, para después ir a unas aburridas clases de matemáticas con Jinno-Sensei. Era un día jueves ese día a la primera hora tocaba matemáticas, y ahora estaban pasando una materia ultra dificil que Mikan aún no lograba entender. Hotaru la ayudaba mucho para sus exámenes, le daba apuntes y algunas preguntas similares a las que saldrían en el examen. Pero igualmente le iba mal, Sakura también era una chica muy "Poco estudiosa", no le gustaba para nada estudiar y era de esas alumnas que ni prestaba atención a clases. Hotaru solía decirle _"Que verguenza de amiga tengo... Toda una flojonaza"_, lo cual molestaban mucho a Sakura, pero ella no lo admitía, solía ser muy orgullosa de sí misma en algunos casos.

- Que aburrido, no quiero hacer mates - Lamentaba la muchacha, quien ahora daba un gran bostezo y se rascaba un párpado.

-Pero... mañana iremos a playa, todos juntos- Ya hace dos días habían ido al pueblo a comprar las cosas que nesecitarían. Habían ido todos excepto Permy y Koko, que por algún motivo tuvieron que faltar. Y Natsume y Ruka, que casi nunca iban a estas compras de amigos que casi siempre hacían todos juntos. Compraron algunas pelotas, toallas, flotadores... Las chicas se probaron algunos trajes de baño, Anna y Nanoko se veían muy bien, pero nunca faltan las mentes pervertidas de los chicos, en este caso fue Kitsuneme...

_**Flash Back**_

_**-**__Te ves muy Anna-Chan, tu también Nanoko-Chan- Decía Mikan. _

_-En serio, que bueno - Contestó Anna-chan_

_-¿Oye sabes donde fueron los chicos?- Preguntó Nanoko_

_-Mmm.. Creo que fueron a comprar algunas bebidas - Dijo Sakura_

_-Ha! Mikan-chan, por favor puedes pagar por nosotras, es que nosotras nos vamos a cambiar ¿Si? - Pregunto Nanoko_

_-¿Uh?.. Ha pues claro- Sonrió Mikan_

_Nanoko y Anna eran unas niñas muy lindas, Pero Nanoko era hermosa, además tenía un gran cuerpo. Sus pechos eran grandes y tenía unas buenas curvas. Mikan a veces se entristecía debido a que su pecho era algo plano, además Natsume solia decirle "plana" los cuales le molestaban mucho, hasta Hotaru tenía más relleno que ella. Al menos estaba a la misma altura que Permy, ambas tenías sus medidas parecidas..._

_Cuando Mikan fue a pagarle a el vendedor por los trajes de baño, escucho unos gritos en el interior de la tienda que provenían de sus dos amigas. Imnediatamente corrió para ver que era lo que sucedía y al mirar solomente vió una imagen de a un Kitsuneme con una mano marcada en su pómulo izquierdo y a una de sus amigas totalmente molesta esa era Nonoko mientras que Anna estaba un poco asustada y ese rostro de preocupación. Después Nonoko había contado lo sucedido, era que su amigo Kitsuneme había tocado el trasero de su amiga Nanoko. Pero al menos recibió sus buenos golpes de todas..._

_**Fin flashback**_

Después de hacer todo, salió de su habitación y partió a su salón de clases. Al entrar ahí se encontro con todos sus amigos conversando, se habían puesto de acuerdo de que debían mañana juntarse en uno de los salones para arreglárselas y organizar todo. Esta salida a la playa la organizaba toda la escuela, irían todos los salones.

-Por favor alumnos tomar asiento - Llegaba diciendo el profesor Jinno-Sensei

Todos obligados a sentarse, se pusieron en sus pupitres y fijaron su vista a la del Sensei. Mikan se había sentado al lado de Natsune y Ruka, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, aunque en verdad estos solían ser a veces muy silenciosos, y no hablaban mucho en clases .Natsume todavía tenía una bendita en su rostro debido al golpe que había recibido de Bear.

...

-Tsubasa-Sempai, ¿A que sala hay que dirigirse? - Preguntaba Mikan, esta iba caminando junto a Tsubasa por el patio de la escuela. Tsubasa tenía 18 años, ya era todo un hombre, aún continuaba su relación con Misaki-Sempai, algunas veces solían pelearse pero rapidamente se perdonaban, ya que cuando peleaban en frente de todos, es seguida después de unos minutos estos iban tomados de la mano. Siempre discutían por tonterías, a veces llegaban a causar un poco de gracias. En Gakuen Alice uno se graduaba a los 20 años... así que solo le quedaban dos años a estos dos, a Sakura a veces le entristecía pensar en eso, pero él siempre la animaba diciendo que él la visitaría lo que más pudiera junto a Misaki. Mikan ya hace poco había perdido a su Sempai Tono, le echaba mucho de menos, era un pervertido... pero le había ayudado mucho, además aún conserbava un poco del poder de su piedra de amplificación.

-Mmm.. Creo que era... ¿No crees que vinimos muy temprano? - decía el chico

-¿Por qué lo piensas- Contestó Sakura

-No lo se... Será porque no hay nadie en los pasillos-

Si era verdad, no había casi nadie en los pasillos... Este par eran los más emocionados por el paseo junto con Koko, Kitsuneme y Permy. Aun faltaban unas horas para el viaje.

-Bueno que más vamos a hacer, ¿Cierto Chibi?, ya comimos, así que solo nos queda esperar-

-Si eso creo - Suspiró Mikan

-Vamos entremos al salón- Tsubasa le indicó con la mano

-¡Si! - Muy entusiasmada entro detrás de Tsubasa, pero esta POOOF, se dió un golpe con la espada de él, Tsubasa se había detenido, estaba quietísimo, ¿Por qué quedo así? ¿A caso pasaría algo en el salón? Mikan se sobó la nariz, y antes de preguntarle que pasaba, ella también quedo paralizada... Observando lo que veían sus ojos...

-Qu.. qu.. ¡Queeeeeeeee! - Gritó Mikan


	4. Chapter 4 Nuestros amigos ¿Novios?

-¡Qu.. Queeee!- Alcanzó a gritar Sakura en el salón de clases.

Mikan no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos, ella y Tsubasa se habían quedado congelados viendo la escena que estaban observando. Sakura no se lo imaginaba, ¿Ellos? ¿Eran ellos?, esa imagen, esa escena era algo imposible de que pasara. Lo que estaban observando en este instante y que hayan quedados paralizados era de su amiga Permy y su amigo Koko recostados sobre un sillón de la clase, Koko estaba encima del cuerpo de Sumire, con algunos botones desabrochados de su camisa y Permy tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de este a punto de besarlo, su camisa estaba un poco abierta dejando mostrar un poco de su sostén.

Al notar que había alguien observando la escenita que ellos estaban haciendo, voltearon su rostros a los ojos de Mikan y Tsubasa dejando cae una gotita estilo anime de sus frentes.

-¡¿Tuuuuuuuuu?! ¿¡Usteeedeeees estaaaaan saliiieeenndoooo!? - Sakura gritaba a todos los cielos, estaba impactada que esos dos tuvieron AMOR, ¿Tenían?... Bueno Sakura siempre fue una chica un poco despistada, tal ves era tan tonta que no notó nada de amor en sus amigos, y tampoco amor en sus demás amigos, hasta tal vez muchos de ellos estaban saliendo y ella nisiquiera se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que era.

-¡No grites tanto! ¡Baaka!, no tienes porque sorprenderte tanto - Decía Sumire de lo más normal, mientrás se acomodaba y abotonaba los botones. No estaba nada avergonzada, ni un sonrojo en su cara. Bueno... Permy nunca fue una chica que se avergonzara de cosas románticas, o quizas le daba confianza los que estaban a su alrededor y por eso no estaba ruborizada ni nada por el estilo, al igual que Koko, él estaba de lo más normal del mundo, como que si nada hubiese sucedido, ahí estaba con su misma expresión de siempre, esa sonrisa que para todas partes la traía.

-¿Desdes cuando ustedes dos... - preguntó Tsubasa

-Mmm... Hace 5 meses - Contesto Sumire

-¡Queeeee! ¡Y yooo noo sabía nadaa!- Gritaba Mikan

-¡Haaaa! ¡Ereees taaaan irritaaante!- Decía Permy

-¡Es por eso! es por eso que ustedes dos no quisieron ir de compras con nosotros, ¡tenían una cita! - comentó Mikan

-Oye ¿Y no estabas tú enamorado de mi novia? - Preguntó Tsubasa

-¿He? A Misaki-Sempai, pero eso fue temporal- Habló Koko

-¿Permy? ¿Y me puedes decir cuando comenzó todo esto? - Sakura dijo

-!Hoo! ¡Serás Irritante!, está bien tonta - contestó Permy - Todo esto comenzó cuando todos cambiamos de cuerpo ¿Te acuerdas?

-Si claro-

-Bueno... pues...

_**Flashback**_

_-Vamos Koko, tenemos que buscar a Bear -Todos estaban en cuerpos distintos hace unas horas, pero ya algunos ya habían regresado a su estado normal. _

_-Yo no quiero ir contigo - Contestó Koko- Yo quiero ir con Permy... Digo Linchou- Koko había confundido los nombres debido a que ahora Tobita aún se encontraba en el cuerpo de Sumire. Sakura derramó algunas lagrimas debido a su feo rechazo, ¿A caso nadie quiere estár conmigo? se preguntaba Mikan en su mente, así que fue sola a buscarlo, pero al decir Linchou un comentario acerca de la salud de Natsume, esta rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Natsume, dejando a Linchou con el cuerpo de Sumire y Koko solos._

_-Hey Tobita- _

_-¿Que sucede Koko?-_

_-¿Puedo dibujarte un bigote? Es que así Permy se molestara mucho-_

_-¡Quee! ¡Noo!, luego Sumire también se enojara conmigo, sabes como es ella-_

_-Vamos solo un pequeño bigote- Koko tomó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y lo dirigió hacia el rostro de Permy, justo cuando lo iba a hacer... Poof... Había recibido un gran golpazo en la cabeza_

_-!Ja! ¿Así que querías rallar mi cara heee? - Sumire ya había regresado a su cuerpo, al menos no había recibido de nuevo otro bigote en su cara, había llegado justo en el momento preciso para darle su merecido a este idiota que siempre la molestaba. Koko siempre la andaba molestando, se burlaba de ella cuando Natsume-Kun la rechazaba, y siempre trataba de hacerla enfurecer hasta que explotara, pero al menos esta siempre le daba un buen golpazo en su merecido._

_- Auuuch... Permy estúpida ¡Bruja tonta! - Koko se acariciba la cabeza debido al dolor que venía de ella, la idiota de Permy le había dejado una gran herida, siempre le dejaba una, y casi siempre le golpeba la cabeza. ¿Por que no era en otra parte? Un dia haría que su cabeza explotace de tanto ser golpeada. Tenía una pequeña vena en su rostro, pero siempre conservaba la sonrisa permanente que siempre utilizaría, aunque llorase, se enojara, se burlara, siempre tendría la misma expresión de siempre, ya que Sumire le había dicho que tenía que sonreir cuando eran más pequeños._

_-¡Callate! ¿Por que siempre buscas una manera para hacerme enojar? - pregunto enojada Sumire, tratando de conseguir respuestas._

_-Porque eres muy molesta - Le contesto Koko conservando la vena en su rostro_

_Permy miró con desprecio a su amigo, pero luego se alejó de él caminando hacia otra direccion. No quería desguir discutiendo, bueno... tal vez no quería pelear más con él, ya que gracias a Koko ella pudo tocar en la graduacion de los estudiantes de Gakuen Alice, él fue a ayudarla cuando todo se encontraba en problemas, y lamentablemente aunque le costase decirlo, le tuvo que pedir perdón y darles las gracias, Él si era un verdadero amigo, ahora ella se disponía a caminar hacia otra parte, le había dado un poco de hambre así que iría por algo de comer. Cuando quizo voltear a ver que estaría haciando ahora Koko, se quedó quieta observándolo por un minuto... ¿Desde cuando él se veían tan guapo? ¿A caso se veía lindo? El viento movía los cabellos cafés claro de aquel chico, y la luz del sol hacían brillar esos ojos pardos que en este momento también la observaban a ella, cuando notó que ya lo había observado por un largo tiempo, inmediatamente volteó el rostro un poco sonrojada y se dirigió a su destino con mayor velocidad, ¿Por qué estaba pensando de él de esa manera? No.. No ... él no puede ser lindo para ella, Natsume-Kun es lindo tambien Ruka, pero Koko... ese chico... su mejor amigo... ¡Él siempre la molestaba! ¡Y le decía bruja! ¡En que estaba pensando! ¡Ese idiota no es lindo! ¡Baakaa! _

_Cuando su amiga ya había desaparecido este también se quiso ir, empezó a caminar, e iba escuchando el relajante sonido de las aves, era muy tranquilo la zona en donde se encontraban, se le había quedado la pregunta que había hecho su amiga "¿Por que siempre buscas una manera para hacerme enojar? "... El había respondido "Porque eres muy molesta" Bueno... eso si era cierto Permy era muy molesta pero... algo no le encajaba bien. Es como que si lo que ubise respondido no era del todo verdad "Kitsuneme y yo siempre tratamos de molestarla... pero ... pero..."_

_-¡Heey Koko! - En ese momento vení corriendo su amigo Kitsuneme, lo saludaba alzando su brazo al aire, iba muy contento. -Oye supe que habías cambiado de cuerpo ¿Es verdad?, oye que te pasa ¿Estás un poco rojo?..._

_Esa fue la primera vez que los dos sintieron algo uno por el otro, o mejor dicho la primera vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que les estaba pasando..._

_..._

-Aaaaaaw - Sakura había prestado mucho atención a lo que contaba su amiga, había sido muy entretenido oirla.

-No hagas eso, que molesta - dijo Permy

-¡Tonta! - Le dijo Koko a Mikan

-¿Me pueden contar más? - habló Sakura

-Claro que no- Dijo Koko

-¿Por qué no? -

-Porque es ridículo contárselo a alguien como tu - Sakura se molestó mucho por el cometario que había hecho su amiga, así que las dos comenzaron a discutir y a gritarse cosas. Eso habitualmente lo hacían, a veces podría causar un poco de risa... Después de unas minutos de pelea se pudo escuchar a entrar varios estudiantes en el salor, entre ellos Hotaru.

-¡Hotaruuu! ¿Tu sabías que Permy y Koko estaban de novios- Mikan les había gritado a todo el mundo sobre ellos, estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros presentes.

-Que discreta - Dijeron sarcásticamente Permy, Koko y Tsubasa con una gotita de sudor en su frente. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquella noticia, todos inmediatamente rodearon a la parejita, haciendoles preguntas y comentarios acerca del tema, _¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Cómo fue su confesión? ¿Cómo se enamoraron?, _las chicas decían comentarios como: _Awww es tan kawaii, _el par estaban apretados por las personas obligados a contestar. Mikan se sintió muy culpable al haberle gritado a todo el mundo, pero bueno... ¿Que iba a hace? Ya había metido la pata, no podría regresar atrás, pero por otra parte sabía que había hecho algo bueno por sus amigos. Derrepente sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza, había sido Nastume

-No te intrometas en los asustos personales de otros, Baka... - Le dijo con su misma expresión seria de siempre.

- Auuch eso dolió Natsume - Mikan tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor, tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, era tan sensible esa niña. Luego volteó a ver a su novio y sonrió - Oye ¿Y te vas a bañar? -

-Pues obvio que si tonta - Nastume le dió otro pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- ¡Ay!

Narumi-Sensei de pronto llegó y comezó a dirigir a los estudiantes y a nombrar las reglas que se debían cumplir. Todos los estudiantes se separaron por salones escuchando las indicaciones de cada uno de los profesores. Afuera de la academia se encontraban varios buses estacionados para poder abordar en ellos y dirigirse a la playa. Los amigos de Mikan que en este momento rodeaban a la pareja, obligados tuvieron que ordenarse y escuchar a su profesor, lástima... y que estaban tan emocionados por preguntárles más acerca de su relación. Kitsuneme estaba un poco molesto con Koko, ya que eran mejores amigos y este no le había contado absolutamente nada. Sabía que él tenía unos sentimientos hacia Sumire, y a veces solía hacerles algunas bromas como diciéndole frases coomo _"Pervertido, piensas en Sumire ¿Verdad?" _o en otras como _"Te le vas a confesar a tu noviecita" _Pero este le terminaba dando algunos golpes.

Natsume también molestaba a Koko, ya que este maldito, por la culpa de él y su alice de "leer pensamientos" le contaba todo lo que él pensaba, y siempre eran sus besos con Mikan, y le gritaba a todo el mundo lo que él pensaba. Así que cuando notó que el comportamiento de Koko a veces solía ser un poco extraño, de inmediatamente se dió cuenta de que sentía algo por Permy y empezó a hacerles algunas bromas por haber arruinado y avergonzado su vida.

-Está bien estudiantes, por favor dirijamonos afuera, para poder abordar los buses- dijo Narumi. Todos obedecieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, todos iban muy emocionados, iban charlando y otros reían, Mikan iba rodeada de todos sus amigos. -Está bien, la formación sera así... - Narumi empezó a explicar y ha dar ordenes de donde debería cada salon abordar a su correspondiente bus. Sakura abordó junto con su salon y otro más, ella se sentó con Hotaru, iba muy feliz, porque por primera vez iba a ver el mar, se bañaría en él, Y LO MEJOR de todo... estaría con sus amigos.

-¿Estás enojado?- Dijo Koko a su amigo Kitsuneme

-Algo... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - contesto este

-Porque es algo... vergonzoso... - respondió el muchacho

-Bueno, da igual, pero que mal gusto tienes en las mujeres - rió Kitsuneme

-Lo se - Los dos comenzaron a reirse y se olvidaron de su pequeña discusión, tal cosa ese día no era para pasarla ml, sino para divertirse y reír mucho con tus amigos.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Eres un tonta! - Dos muchachos gritaban a una chica de cabello negro y que llegaba hasta sus hombros, estaba muy molesta y con una vena en su rostro. -Deja de ser tan mandona, es solamente una simple decoración - Los dos muchachos junto a la chica estaban decorando el gran árbol de navidad para la fiesta de navidad, pero Permy siempre se comportaba... bueno era insoportable, siempre tan mandona como siempre._

_-¡Bien! ¡Entonces...Me largo de aquí! - Contestó la pelinegra furiosa_

_-Lárgate, ¡fea! - Gritó Koko a su amiga quien esta se iba furiosa, pero... ella se dió vuelta con un poco de tristeza en su rostro._

_-¿Fea? - Sus dos amigos aún la seguían observando, pero Koko pudo notarla un poco triste, asi que... -¡Bueno no me importa, no quiero seguir viendo tu horrible rostro! ¡Jamás quiero ver tu estúpido y feo rostro! - Sumire sin mirar atrás salió huyendo pero mucho mucho más que furiosa, se notaba debido a los grandes y fuertes pasos que daba. Le habían dicho "fea", no le gustaba esa palabra, buen... ¿¡A que chica le gustaba!?, nadie... debería estar loca para que le gustase que le dijeran algo como eso. - Esos idiotas...- _

_-¡Espera Permy! - Venía corriendo un chico detrás de ella... ese era Koko - ¡Te dije que esperes tonta! - Sumire enojada le dió un golpe en la cabeza del chico - _

_-¿Que quieres? ¿Vas a seguir molestándome? - _

_-¡Tonta! Me dolio... - El pobre chico se acariciaba su cabeza lastimada, luego de un rato observó a su amiga, esta seguia furiosa, se le notaba por su mirada que daba unos escalofríos._

_-¿Por qué a ustedes dos les encanta molestarme?_

_-¡Porque eres muy mandona!_

_-¡No soy mandona!_

_-¡Si lo eres!_

_-¡Haa! ¿Y también soy fea verdad?_

_-¡Claro que no, tu ...! - El pobre chico se sonrojo un poco y trato de desviar la mirada de su amiga, pero como siempre tenía la misma expresión de siempre. - t...tu ¡Eres horrenda! - Con ese comentario hizo que permy estallara de furia, y se largo enojadísima. Koko la persiguió de nuevo y le agarró su muñeca, Sumire encontró raro aquel acto de su amigo y giró su cabeza para mirarlo, pero aún estaba enojada, estaba roja de su ira. -¡Suéltameee!- La muchacha luchaba con el fuerte brazo del chico, las apariencias engañaban, el era muy delgado pero si que era fuerte. -¡Ya baastaaa! - Permy estaba muy pero muy molesta, acaso ¿En verdad su amigo la encontraba fea y horrenda?, ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto molestarla?, ¿Por qué le decir mandona? ¿A caso la odiaba tanto?, ella no entendía por que le entristecía tanto pensar en eso, y ahora luchaba para que la soltase, después de tanto pensar se largó a llorar... ¿Por qué lloraba? ... Sumire no entendía... "Qué es lo que me pasa, porque me siento tan triste al pensar que él me odia, ¿Acaso él.. yo ... yo lo.."_

_-¿!En verdad me odias tanto?¡ - Gritó la muchacha mientras derrama algunas lagrimas, Koko estaba sorprendido por su amiga, primera vez que la veía llorar. -¿!A caso de en verdad soy tan insoportable¿ -Ella nunca lloraba, era una chica muy fuerte. Ooops parece que se había pasado, no sabía que hacer, no la quería ver llorar, no le gustaba verla sufrir... "Permy..." La chica que lloraba era la que él amaba, y el estúpido la estaba haciendo llorar "Soy tan idiota... Yo yo.."-¡ Te odiooooo! ¡No saabeees cuando te odioooo! - Continuaba gritando Sumire ...Cuando esta estuvo a punto de soltarse de Koko, el tiró de su brazo y la abrazó.Y después de tantos años no tenía esa expresión, sino que tenía la misma expresión de que cuando llego a la escuela, la fría mirada del pasado de Koko. Sumire había quedado sorprendida, ¿él la estaba abrazando? Ella se sonrojó un poco y había parado de llorar, pero conservaba las pocas lagrimas en sus ojos, Koko su amigo la estaba abrazando muy fuerte... _

_"¿Q.. Qué está haciendo Koko?... ¿Yo..?, yo.. yo lo amo tanto..." Pensaba Permy, mientras aún lloraba un poco._

_-Lo siento - Permy escucho aquellas disculpas de su amigo muy suavemente muy cerca de su oído, trató de separse de él, pero este la apretó más contra su cuerpo, Permy le dolía un poco su abrazo, la estaba apretando mucho contra él. Sus pechos estaban muy aplastados... Estuvieron mucho rato así, tal cosa no había nadie cerca de ellos, solamente ellos dos... Koko mantenía esa expresion fría y seria... "Permy, yo quiero que estés siempre a mi lado" Pensó Kokoro._

_- Hoy día vas a tener que bailar conmigo - Koko había roto el silencio con esas palabras _

_-¿Ahh.. - Sumire le costaba hablar, estaba avergonzada. Cuando su amigo se separó un poco de ella la miró a sus ojos, Permy quedó asombrada por Koko, él no tenía su expresión sonriente de siempre, él tenía esa seria y fría mirada. Aún permanecían un poco abrazados, los dos tenían un poco de sonrojo en sus rostros. Koko tenía sus brazos en la espalda de Sumire, pero "¿Por qué no sonriés?" pensaba Sumire. Aunque debía admitirlo se veía muy guapo con esa mirada..._

_-No.. - Habló por fin la pelinegra_

_-¿Qué? - Koko no entendía lo que decía Permy_

_-¡Nadie te va a querer con esa mirada! ¡Ya te lo dije! -_

_-Perm... -_

_-¡No! ¡Tu debes sonreír siempre! ¡Entendiste! - Sumire le dió un empujón con su mano y así se separo el abrazo, este no entendió lo que quiso hacer , pero esta se fue alejando, empezó a caminar dejando a Koko atrás. Ya se sentía mucho mejor._

_-¡Espera! - Gritó Koko, Permy volteó su cabeza y miró a su amigo, él ya había vuelto a la normalidad con su expresion, ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo. -¿Entonces es un si o un no? - _

_-¿De qué hablas? - Contesto esa sin la menor idea de lo que decía_

_-¿Vas a bailar hoy día conmigo?- Le preguntó Koko, y esta se sonrojó un poco_

_-¡Lo pensaré! - Ella se fue alejando de él, aún un poco sonrojada. Y ese sin duda fue el día de su confesión, la leyenda decía que si bailabas con la persona que te gustaba... se convertirían en una pareja. Y sin duda Sumire bailó en esa noche con su mejor amigo Koko, y su relación comenzó desde ese día... _

_-¿Acaso son Sumire y Koko bailando?-_

_-¡Oh es verdad!_

_**Continurá...**_

_**...**_

**Holii espero les guste mi fic, yo amoo el manga de Gakuen alice, y Permy y Koko me encantan juntitos, los encuentro tan lindos, para mi esta pareja es como que nunca se dicen lo que sientes, son bastante obstinados, así que casi nunca pero nunca se han dicho un "Te amo" pero si se han besado, pero "besado" digamos que ya muy apasionado xD (evidencia por las camisetas desabrochadas), jeje. Me despido , trataré de subir el otro lo más pronto posiile. Acepto criticas para mejorar y si quieren pueden darme sugerencias para otras parejas que quieren que haga. Byee**


	5. Chapter 5 Nuestro paseo

-Hey Ruka-kun ¿No has pensado en salir con alguien? - Preguntaba un chica cualquiera, era de cabello café que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Estaba sentada adelante de Ruka-pyon y Natsume, se había desabrochado el cinturón y se dió vuelta para conversar un poco con ellos. Ella era una de las fanáticas de Natsume y Ruka, había estado enamorada de ellos dos desde que los había conocido. Estaba sentada junto a su amiga, quien leía un libro y estaba un poco irritada por su molestosa amiga.

-¿Uh? - Fue lo único que logró decir el lindo chico de ojos celestes, _¿Salir con alguien?, _no sabría que contestar, la chica que más había amado en este mundo, la había perdido... para siempre... Por su mejor amigo: Natsume. Y ahora esa chica le preguntaba algo como eso, que descarada... Pensó él, ¿Por qué pregunta eso, si nisiquiera la conose? Solo la había visto un par de veces, nunca se había interesado, y la mal educada preguntaba eso como que si se conocieron desde pequeños.

-¿Que si no has pensado en salir con alguien?- Volvió a decir la muchacha de melena café con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ruka puso una cara de disgusto, y Natsume pudo notarla, pero él no quiso entrometerse en la conversación de estos dos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia - Finalmente contestó Ruka, desviando la mirada de la muchacha. La chica solo rió como una idiota , _Que estúpida, _penso Ruka.

-¡Hay vamos no seas tímido! - La muchacha seguía insistiendo par que este contestara, pero él no le iba a decir nada, otra estúpida fanática.

-¡Ya no insistas! ¡No te dire! -

-¡Dímelo! -

-¡Que no!-

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque si!- Él ya se estaba estresando por esa chiquilla molestosa, _"Maldita chiflada..." _Ruka-pyon ya le estaba aburriendo los ruegos de esa chica.

-¡Vamos di...- Pero antes de que esta terminara la frase... POOOOOFH... La chica tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza, la chica que estaba sentada a su lado pareciera no importarle. Ruka quedó sorprendido al ver a la pobre muchacha tirada en el suelo del bus con una gran herida en su cabeza, Natsume igual quedó asombrado, y los dos al mismo tiempo volteron su rostro para ver quien era él que la había golpeado.

-Metes mucho ruido, no ves que estaba durmiendo - Si, esa era Hotaru, los gritos de esos dos la habían despertado de su sueño que tanto estaba disfrutando, y la habí golpedo con su pt de toro. Y como siempre observaba a la chica herida con esa mirada seria y fría como de contumbre. -Sus gritos me despertaron -

-I..Imai... - Los dos muchachos tenían una gota de sudor estilo anime en sus rostros, pobre chiquilla, ahí estaba lanzada en el suelo, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y su malvada amiga se reía de ella, Y Hotaru estaba parada con su pata de toro como si fuese nada. -Pobre de ustedes si uno me vuelve a despertar - Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a temblar de miedo, sin duda ese viaje todos deberían permanecer en silencio, o si no... Recibirían un gran golpe de Hotaru. - ¿Podrías haber sido tú también? - La chica de cabello negro y ojos morados dirigió su pata de toro al rostro de Ruka, él tenía miedo de esa mujer, empezó a temblar cuando tenía en frente a la famosa pata de toro, quien había golpeado mil veces a Mikan, Koko y Kitsuneme, y hace unos meses a ... Natsume. Su mejor amigo también estaba temblando, ya había sido golpeado una vez, y creanme no había sido nada bonito.

-Je.. Je.. Gracias Imai - Ruka trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga que causaba terror a todos los dos alumnos que estaban en el bus.

-Tuviste suerte por hoy... Run-run - Natsume se rió un poco, y los demás soltarons grandes carcajadas, Ruka-pyon estaba sonrojado. "_Mierda... ¿Por qué le conté que me decían Run-run?, detesto ese nombre" _Pensaba el avergonzado muchacho de cabellos rubios. - ¿Que sucede?... Run-run - Los demás continuaban riendose, hasta...

-¡Cállate! - Gritó el lindo chico de ojos celestes, enfrentando a la chica de ojos morados, quien sonreía con satisfacción, le encantaba avergonzar a estos dos, _"Malditos pervertidos..." _

-¿Te estás enfrentando a mi? - Respondió Imai

-¡Si si lo estoy! - Gritó Ruka

-¿Quieres que te golpee?-

-No si lo trato de evitar, te derrotaré Imai- Se había formando un aura que causaba escalofriós, todos observaban la escena de estos dos adolescentes, esto se había convertido en diversión para el viaje. Justo cuando Hotaru le iba a dar un paliza a Ruka...

¡Bastaaaaa! - Se escuchó el grito de... Mikan, la chica había interrumpido el golpe que casi Imai le da a el pobre chico que este había quedado en shock, pensaba que iba a ser golpeaso y gracias a la interrumción de Mikan, este fue salvado, suspiró aliviado por no tener ningún golpe en su rostro. -Hotaru no lo golpees - Mikan se dirigió donde su amigo y le preguntó como se encontraba y ese sonriendo le dijo que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones... por ahora.

-¿Que haces Mikan, arruinaste mi gran paliza? - Respondió Imai

-Hotaru, las cosas se pueden arreglar de mejor forma ¿Sabes? - Contestó Sakura

-¿Y como? -

-¡Ya lo se! - Se escuchó otro gritó desde el interior del bus, era Kitsuneme, que comezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban todos estos. -Yo tengo una idea -

-¿Cuál es? - Pregunto curiosa Mikan

-¡Una cita! - Respondió Kitsune

-¿Que? - Mikan no creía lo que decía ¿Era acaso una broma?

-¿Qué? - Respondieron a coro Ruka y Hotaru

¿Quee?- Y luego todos los estudiantes incluyendo Natsume, ¿A esos dos juntos? ¿En una cita?, era como algo imposible... Hotaru la única persona que había amado era a su mejor amiga, y lo mismo con Ruka. Pero.. ¿Ellos dos?... Que asco, pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se observaban con repugnancia. Y ahora derrepende, su amigo Kitsuneme se le ocurre esa absurda idea de un "cita", ellos dos nunca de habían tenido interes, ¡Nunca de tomaban en cuenta!, bueno... eran amigos, pero amigos muy pero muy lejanos. Todos habían quedado incrédulos con esa estúpida idea de su amigo.

-Hay vamos, así podrán arreglar sus diferencias sin golpes - Bueno, quizás si, Kitsuneme no tenía tan malas ideas tampoco, todos de pronto empezaron a tomar razon, excepto Ruka y Hotaru que encontraban absurda esa tonta idea, ¿Ellos juntos... y en un cita?, los dos se mirbn disgustados y asqueados. _"Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte, tendré una cita con Imai..." _Pensaba el pobrecito de Ruka-pyon.

-No quiero salir con una mujer - Habló por fin Imai

-¡Mujer Dices!.. - Ruka había hablado pero fue interrumpido por Mikan

-¡Ya basta! Ustedes si tendrán una cita, quieran o no quieran la tendrán - Y así se quedó la decisión, al llegar a la playa , obligados esos dos tendrían una cita para arreglar sus asuntos. Ruka y Hotaru se fueron molestos todo el camino, debido a sus venas en sus rostros. ..._¿Imai? ... Esa chica no es de mi clase.. _Pensaba el pobrecito de Ruka quien iba totalmente furioso.

...

¡Aaaah! Esto es maravilloso - Decía la muchacha de cabello color miel que observaba ese bello paisaje de un precioso mar azulado. Era la primera vez que iba a la playa, y en verdad había sido una sorpresa maravillosa poder mirarlo. Todos iban bajando del bus, ella había bajado junto a Hotaru, quien seguía molesta por lo de la cita.

-¿Aún estás molesta Hotaru? - La joven notó el molesto comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué crees? - Imai furiosa fue lo único que pronunció y se alejó de su amiga caminando por otra dirección.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A donde vaaas? - Mikan empezó a seguir a su mejor amiga que esta la iba ignorando completamente.

-Largate, no estoy de humor para ver a más idiotas - La pelinegra seguía caminando sin rumbo tratando de esquivar a todos los idiotas, no estaba de humor y tampoco era su día. Además estaba en sus "Días de chica", ya estaba en la pubertad y hace un año atrás le había llegado su primer periodo. Sin duda este no era su mejor día, y más aún debía salir con el estúpido de Ruka. Él había besado a su mejor amiga, entonces era su enemigo...

-¡Cielo azul! -

Se escucho la voz de un joven desde donde se encontraban los demás estudiantes, sin duda la pelinegra supo de quien era esa desagradable voz. _Sin duda este no es mi día... _Volvió a pensar Imai, no quizo voltear a ver y continúa su camino.

-¡Hey! ¡Cielo azul! -

Hotaru iba a perder la paciencia, pero no, solo iba a ignoral a todos los idiotas que arruinaban su día. No quería hablarle a ese estúpido sabía quien era. _Hayate Matsudaira, no arruines mi día hoy... _pensaba la muchacha..

-¡A caso no me oyes! ¡Cielooo azuuul! - El chico que estaba enamorado de Hotaru, todavía lo estaba y aún la llamaba "cielo azul" . El chico de alice del viento continuaba gritándole a ya estaba harta, apretó furiosa los dientes y cuando quizo gritarle algo.. Un gran grito se escucho de ese chico. Ahora corría por toda la playa como un idiota.

-¡Ayudenme! ¡Ayudenme! - El pobrecito había sido atacado por varios cangrejos, la chica de ojos morados solo observaba feliz la escena. No tebía ganas de hablar con ese tipo, cuando dió la vuelta vió que se encontraban esos dos... _Mierda, ahora que quieren.. _Pensó Imai

-Ya estamos a mano - Ruka se dió la vuelta y caminó junto a su mejor amigo Natsume. Hotaru se había dado cuenta de que Ruka con sus feromonas había controlado a esos cangrejos para que atacaran a Matsudaira. Continúa con esa mirada seria observando a ese par de pervertidos que no se a donde se diriguían, pero irían a un sector de la playa, para instalar sus cosas y blah blah..._No eres tan idiota como crei... _

-¿Que bueno es Ruka-pyon? ¿O no Hotaru? - Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y tu cuando llegaste? - Contestó friamente la pelinegra, su amiga se había quedado atrás y de la nada había aparecido.

-Pero ... ¿Su cita aún continúa o no? - Mikan preguntó sonriente a su amiga que continuaba como siempre con esa mirada seria.

-Creo... que si... Ahora ¿Nos vamos? - Hotaru extendió su mano para que Mikan la cogiera. Sakura sonrió y la tomo, y las dos se dirigieron a buscar un lugar para poner sus cosas.

-¡Mikan-chan, Imai-chan! - De pronto por detrás venías Anna y Nanoko. Con la respiración agitada debido por haber corrido tanto.

-Vamos a uno de esos camerinos, nos cambiaremos - Las dos chicas apuntaban a un camerino que no se encontraba muy lejos, ahí se dirigian varios estudiantes a cambiarse. Sin dudarlos Mikan y Hotaru las acompañaron, irían a ponerse sus trajes de baño.

...

-Hey Ruka ¿Vas a salir con ella?- Preguntó Natsume a su mejor amigo, quien estos dos ya estaban sentados en la arena como mucho de los estudiantes. Los niños pequeños de la academia jugaban con una pelota, los niños sobre todo se jugaban a lanzarse agua. Algunos hacían castillos de arena. Y unas chicas un año menor que ellos, solo re reían como tontas y hacían estupideces, bueno igual que muchos de los que se encontran ahí. Solo los estudiantes de la academia Gakuen alice estaban ahí, ya que esa era una playa abandonada y se encontraba muy lejos de tokio.

-Si... además es la única forma en la que nos llevemos mejor , y todos quieren que lo haga, así que lo haré - El chico rubio solo sintió la deliciosa y fresca brisa del viento, solo se iba a relajar en este momento.

Natsume hizo lo mismo y se recostó en la toalla, se veía muy sexy esos dos chicos, las chicas se derretían por ellos.

-Que guapo son ellos dos ¿No? - Un grupo de cinco chicas observaban enbobadas a esos dos, pero no eran las únicas... muchas lo eran

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6 Nuestra llegada

_¨Mierda, el idiota de Natsume siempre se molesta por cosas estúpidas, se enoja por pequeñas cosas sin sentido, cuando un chico en el salón de clases me mira por un diminuto momento, él se molesta demasiado y conmigo también. Y luego soy yo la que debo pedir disculpas, y él no hace nada absolutamente. Eso es algo que odio de él, __¿Por qué lo hace? Yo nunca en mi vida miraría a otro hombre, yo solo lo amo a él, pero bueno, eso es algo que me da vergüenza decirlo y creo que es muy raro que se lo diga, mi rostro se pondría totalmente rojo como un tomate, es algo que me cuesta mucho decir. __¡Ha!__ se me olvidaba de lo que estaba hablado, __¡Ha si! __, es un idiota sin corazón, es un __¡Baka baka Baka! – Pensaba la adolescente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba muy enojada._

_Flashback_

La joven de cabello café claro se dirigía a la playa después de ponerse su traje de baño, llevaba una pequeña sonrisa, ya que le emocionaba que por primera vez se bañaría en las aguas del mar. Eso la ponía muy contenta, empezó a buscar con su mirada a donde se encontraban sus amigos, de repente su tierna y linda sonrisa se esfumó y la cambió por unos amenazadores ojos que daban escalofríos.

Pudo ver a su ¨noviecito¨ poniendo bloqueador a esas chicas con esos grandes pechos y un gran trasero, en verdad le arruinó el día. _¨Maldito pervertido…¨ _Las manos de su chico estaban muy cerca de esos gigantes pechos poniendo bloqueador, apretó fuertemente el puño y quiso ignorarlo. Se acercó en donde estaban sus amigos Permy, Kitsuneme, Koko. Y Ruka pyon… ¿Heeee? Ruka estaba también poniendo bloqueador, _´Estúpidos…¨ _

_-Hey, Sakura-chan, _¿Estás bien?) – Preguntó preocupado Kitsuneme que notó que su amiga se comportaba de un modo extraño

-¿Ha? Ha… si claro- Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y solo dirigió una sonrisa falsa, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, de repente pudo notar que las chicas se iban, y luego los dos pervertidos la quedaron observando. Ella enojada solo mostró una mirada muy perturbarte que los dos muchachos se asustaros y quedaron nerviosos. Luego Mikan desvió la mirada enojada.

-¿Qué… que rayos le sucede?- Preguntó Ruka aún nervioso

Por ese detalle, Sakura no pudo pasar un buen día en la playa, jamás se había dado cuenta de que su novio era deseado por muchas chicas, y pudo notar que todas las mujeres lo observaban por horas y eso la hacía enfadar demasiado. No le habló en todo el día a esos dos idiotas y si le hacían preguntas, ella solo movía la cabeza enfadada y decía un ¨Ham¨. Ellos no entendían que le sucedía.

_Fin Flashback_

Y ahora la chica se encontraba muy molesta en el bus que ya iba de vuelta a la escuela, contenía por mucho tiempo su llanto.

-Estas triste por lo que hoy sucedió con Natsume ¿Verdad?- La chica rápidamente movió su cabeza hacia atrás para ver quien era el que había dicho eso. Se disolución un poco al saber quien era.

-¿Heee por qué pones esa cara? Solamente deseaba ayudar… - Era Permy la que había hablado recién, se entristeció un poco al ver que Mikan no le gustaba mucho su ayuda.

-Pe…Perdón- Respondió Sakura un poco culpable de sus actos

-Mmm… No importa- La chica desvió la mirada un poco enojada y continúo – Así que estas enojada por lo que Natsume hizo hoy –

-¡Claroo que no!-Gritó la chica furiosa, pero pudo notar que todos habían escuchado y todos la quedaron observando. Ella solo dejó caer una gota de sudor en su frente. Se acercó a su amiga y habló con menos volumen - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es muy obvio-

-¿He? Claro que no, tu siempre te das cuenta de todo-

-Lo se, para mi es muy fácil saber lo que sucede con las personas- Dijo Permy orgullosa de su talento

-¿Incluso te diste cuenta de que Koko estaba enamorado de ti?- Preguntó Mikan curiosa, pero Sumire quedó en blanco. Un momento de silencio quedó entre ellas dos, Mikan sonreía ansiosa por que iba a responder su compañera y Permy…

-¡E... eso no te importa ! – Gritó la chica roja colocó su mano bajo la nariz para esconder su sonrojo.

-Pe..Pe…Perdón- Un largo momento de silencio permaneció entre las dos adolescentes.

-Si… Tal ves un poco- Rompió el silencio la chica de cabello negro y aún conservaba el sonrojo.

-¿De que hablas?- Sakura rápidamente olvidó lo que recién habían comentado, en verdad era un caso único, era una chica muy olvidadiza, Permy se molestó un poco pero no le tomó importancia y luego continúo de hablar.

-Que si… tal vez me di cuenta de que él sentía algo por mi-

-¿Ha enserio...?- a Mikan le interesaba mucho saber de esas cosas, jamás había visto a su amiga tan sonrojada, le gustaba verla así. Se veía distinta…

-Si… bueno es que él era a veces muy obvio, yo siempre intentaba ocultarlo, porque no quería que él supiese lo que yo sentía por él… Yo no quería que fuésemos una pareja

_Flashback_

Estaban terminando los exámenes finales, los estudiantes estaban más felices que nunca, ya estaban planeando que hacer, algunas fiestas, pijamas las chicas, confesiones, esa era una gran época para un montón de cosas. Y ahí estaban tres amigos caminando y conversando. Eran dos chicos de cabello claro y una chica que iba de brazos cruzados con la mirada molesta y tenía un brillante cabello negro.

-Woooh mira esas piernas amigo- Señaló Koko en donde estaban un grupo de jovencitas conversando. El chico sintió un gran golpe por parte de su amiga Permy en la cabeza, no se veía molesta solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas arqueadas.

-Auuu ¡Permy fea eso duele! – El pobre chico se acariciaba la cabeza para aliviar el dolor y su amigo Kitsuneme solo tenía una gota de sudor en su frente, eso le causaba un poco de gracia.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas ¨fea¨- Habló la muchacha

-Ya chicos relájense, salimos de los exámenes finales y eso es genial no- Los dos chicos se dieron los cinco y sonrieron, bueno a excepción de koko que siempre estaba sonriendo.

-Y sabes que significa eso amigo- habló koko

-Es verano-Respondió su compañero

-Si… y… eso significa- esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su mejor amigo

-¡Traje de baños! – Los dos chicos gritaron juntos, eso lo hacia poner felices al ver lindos cuerpos de chicas de su edad y mas grandes incluso

-Lo único que piensan los hombres es en pechos, son unos idiotas, no los comprendo- Dijo Permy mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, ¿Y que tanto?- Dijo Kitsuneme

-Bueno… es que son unos pervertidos- En verdad eran unos tontos, por que los hombres solo se fijaban en eso, en pechos, el lindos cuerpos, además mientras más crecían más pervertidos se volvían.

-Además tu siempre te quedan viendo a Natsume y Ruka-pyon pervertida- Respondió molesto Kitsuneme

-¿Heeeeeee? Cla… cla… claro que no… - La pobre Sumire estaba toda sonrojada, _maldito idiota_. – A mi solo me gustan eso es todo, además ellos dos son tan guapos, lindos y todos unos caballeros no como ustedes dos, Y si, los miro a cada instante, sus rostros y sus pectorales, son tan geniales. Soy una pervertida y ¿Qué tanto?

Kitsuneme soltó una carcajada, ya que primera vez vió a su amiga decir la verdad, pero…

-¿¡Qué tanto tiene ese idiota de Natsume!?- Gritó enfadado Koko, con una gran vena en su cabeza.

Los dos chicos quedaron asombrados por la actitud que tenía su amigo de pelo claro, de un minuto a otro cambió tan rápido.

-Él tiene todo lo que tú no tienes- Habló Sumire

-¡Baka!, eres idiota o que, lamento arruinarte tus fantasías pero ese estúpida jamás te miraría, tu no eres nadie para él, solo eres un estorbo. – Gritó enojado

-¡Koko ya dentente idiota!- Kitsuneme calmó a su amigo, el ambiente se volvió tenso y Permy y Koko se miraron fijamente, mientras el aire movía sus cabellos. Sumire se entristeció un poco y su amigo Kitsuneme fue donde Permy. –No le hagas caso amiga, amaneció con el pie izquierdo – La chica quedó impresionada porque su amigo se preocupara por ella. Este idiota no era tan malo.

-Gracias Kitsun… qu...q…quee…- Pero de pronto sintió unas manos en sus… sus… sus… -

-Estoy viendo cual son los pechos mas perfectos en la escuela y veo que los tuyos no están tan mal - Kitsuneme apretaba fuertemente los dos pechos de la pelinegra, ella quedó bastante impactada, en verdad sus amigos eran realmente unos imbéciles.

¡Idioootaaaaaaaaaa pervertidooooooooooo!- La chica estaba totalmente enojada, estos dos la hicieron enfadarse hasta el límite, primero uno insultándola hasta haciéndola entristecer y el otro maldito toqueteándola, Si, si estaba segura los iba a golpear hasta dejar sangrar, ella no los iba a dejar escapar, estuvo a punto de golpear a el pervertido en su cabeza, ya había preparado el puño, pero de pronto… ¡Paam !

-¡Auuuuh!- El pobre Kitsuneme tenía sus manos puestas en la cara, estaba quejándose del dolor, quitó sus manos de su rostro y observó que tenía sangre que salía de su narize, rápidamente se levantño - ¡Idiotaa que rayos te pasa ! – Permy quedó asombrada con la escena que acababa de ver, su mejor amigo le dio un grande golpe en el rostro a su compañero y este quedó botado en el suelo.

-Aaaarg... Mierda… ¡Eres un maldito! – El herido ya había quitado su mano de su rostro pero la nariz no paraba de sangrar. –Dijimos que íbamos a tocar los pechos de todas las chicas de la escuela y eso incluía a Permy ¡Te olvidaste! –

-¡Te dije que yo iba a tocar a Permy!- Los dos amigos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo,y el pobre de Koko se sonrojo por lo que dijo. _¿Por qué dije eso? _Derrepente sintió un brazo tomar su camiseta por detrás y luego vio que su amigo estaba en las mismas condiciones, la chica los agarró del cuello con una mirada escalofriante, los dos quedaron aterrorizados.

-Ustedes dos tendrán una GRAN lección- Dijo con una mirada muy fría la pelinegra, y los dos chicos mientras gritaban asustados_ ¨¡Pe...Perdón! ¡Lo lamento Permy! ¡Ayudaaaa!¨ _Luego de darle unos buenos golpes, al anochecer Sumire se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama, su mirada estaba triste, y susurró algo… - Así que… te enamoraste de mi…

_Fin flashback_

-No porque Natsume conviva con otras chicas te querrá menos, él siempre te hace una escenita de celos cuando tu estás con otros hombres… pero ¿Lo quieres menos?- Preguntó la chica de ojos pardos a Sakura.

-¡Cla... Claro que no! Yo siempre lo he amado y siempre lo amaré, yo jamás mirare a otro hombre- Mikan no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo.

-Vez, entonces es lo mismo con él, aunque este con otras mujeres, no te querrá menos- Habló con seguridad la muchacha. Sonrió al ver que su amiga aún tenía un poco de sonrojo por lo que había dicho hace un momento.

-Bien estudiantes ya llegamos, por favor bajen con cuidado y vayan de inmediatamente a sus habitaciones ya que es hora de dormir. – Interrumpió la conversación entre las dos chicas Narumi-sensei. Y así obedecieron, aunque eso de ir a dormir no lo respetaron mucho, ya que se quedaban conversando y riendo.

-¿Y?- Permy habló a Mikan

-¿Eeeh que cosa?- Eso hizo que Permy hiciera una caída cómica, a caso nada de lo que dijo le sirvió. –Pídele perdón a Natsume por tu mal comportamiento idiota.

-Eeem… pues… no quiero, me da un poco de vergüenza- Dijo la muchacha mientras juntaba sus dos dedos índices para evitar la vergüenza.

-¡Oiih eres tan tonta!, me voy a mi cuarto, bye bye- Dijo molesta la pelinegra, mientras iba directo a su habitación.

_¨Tengo que irme rápidamente a mi cuarto¨_ La chica ojos color miel, fue corriendo rápidamente a su habitación, no quería verse con Natsume, no en verdad no lo deseaba. _O no.. ¨Hay mucha gente, no puedo pasar¨ _- Permiso, permiso- _¨Voy a tener que ir por el camino largo¨ _Daba grandes pasos para avanzar rápido _¨Debo apresurarme¨… ¨Creo que lo lograré, soy genial¨_ Ya no había nada de gente en donde se encontraba, todos estaban se quedaron charlando – Mikan tu eres genial, viste lo logramos, je je je – Soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Hey tú ¿Por qué tan apresurada? –

Sakura al oír esa voz le arruinó el momento de gloria que tuvo, _¨Tanta mala suerte tengo¨ _ Esa voz gruesa venía de atrás de ella, y sabía quién exactamente era. No quiso voltear a verlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo – Ho… hola Natsume.

-No me haz hablado en todo el día- Dijo seriamente Natsume

-¿Yoo? Nooo… ¿De que hablas? – Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa tratando de disimular todo

-Eres pésima mintiendo niña – Dio un pequeño suspiro y continúo hablando el del cabello azul- Ya dime por que estas así conmigo. ¿Sera acaso que no te gustó que hoy le puse bloqueador a esas ardientes chicas? – Después de decir eso dio una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Queee no claro que no tonto! – Grito enfadada la de pelo claro

-¿Me estabas haciendo una escena de celitos niña?- Preguntó el peliazul, Mikan permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Y que tiene si los tuve? – Respondió Sakura – Tu no siempre los tienes, además te enojas por cosas tan tontas que no tienen sentido, te enfadas incluso si un chico me dice ¿Préstame un lápiz?, y.. y luego soy yo la que pide disculpas, ¡Yo jamás te haría infiel tarado! ¡Por qué yo te amooo! – La joven colocó sus manos en sus rostros ya que se sorprendió por lo que dijo, sentía su rostro caliente, estaba sonrojada. Y su novio solo estaba ahí parado, disfrutando la escena que estaba viendo, su chica le había dicho ¨Te amo¨ eso es un milagro. Ella nunca lo decía.

El peli azul sonrió por lo que acababa de decir su chica, le gustaba verla sonrojada se veía realmente hermosa. Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Natsume rompió el silencio soltando una pequeña risa. Eso hizo fastidiar a la pobre joven.

-¿De que te ríes?- Gritó desesperada la chica por su ira

-Oye niña, no seas tonta… Sucede lo mismo conmigo – Mientras el chico pronunciaba esas palabras Mikan comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a tomar atención de lo que hablaba el chico. - … No porque yo este con otras mujeres te querré menos… Yo siempre te amaré – Una brisa helada esparció algunas hojas de los árboles y movió el cabello de los jóvenes. Sakura solamente se puso colorada y no dijo ninguna palabra. Y el de ojos carmesí solamente sonreía observándola.

…

-Hey Sumire! – La chica rápidamente volteó su cabeza para ver quien gritaba detrás de ella, quedó extrañada ya que era el profesor de gimnasia. Esperaba que no fuese un favor ya que estaba muy cansada y quería darse una ducha larga.

-¿Sensei? – Pronunció la ojos morados, el profesor parecía haber corrido un montón ya que su respiración parecía muy agitada, se veía un poco preocupado.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda! – Gritó este desesperado, la chica se asusto un poco por su gran grito que hizo levantar algunos de sus cabellos. – ¡Perdí mi reloj, y no lo puedo encontrar por ninguna parte, y tu como eres buena buscando cosas!

-¿Heee? – Ella no deseaba hacerlo, que aburrido… _¨No me queda otra…¨ - _Suspiro- Esta bien, lo encontraré. La chica no necesariamente podría transformarse en ese animal extraño, porque igual al estar como humano tenía un buen olfato y oído, pero solo podía buscar cosas en pequeñas distancias. Buscó por todas partes, hasta que pudo reconocer el olor de ese reloj, se acercó y estaba tirado en una de las bodegas de la escuela. _¨Sensei es realmente un idiota..¨ _ De repente abrió sus ojos de un golpe porque sintió a alguien detrás de ella. – Ha… solo eres tu… -

-¿Qué haces aquí, te vi corriendo? - La voz pertenecía de Koko, que había estado preocupado por su novia que la había visto muy apresurada.

-El sensei me pidió un favor si pudiera encontrar su reloj – Antes de que la chica dijera otra cosa, su novio cerró rápidamente la puerta de la bodega y la besó. La joven quedó impresionada por el acto que había realizado su chico y se sonrojo. - ¿Qué... que hac…

-Permy, por favor quedémonos aquí, ya no aguanto más – Decía el adolescente mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.

-Pe… Pero debo entregarle esto al profesor – Sumire estaba muy sonrojada

- Por favor Permy, te amo y quiero hacerte el amor, ya no aguanto más - La mujer abrió los ojos al escuchar ¨Te amo¨, nunca lo había mencionado, él ni ella. Estaba un poco asustada, y Koko la notaba ya que estaba temblando. Pero luego la chica tomo su rostro y lo besó. Nunca habías tenido relaciones sexuales, solo algunas caricias, y besos muy apasionados. Pero los dos sabían que estaban listos para este paso. Estuvieron besándose por un largo tiempo. Luego Sumire se quita su polera y la lanza a un lado. Luego ella lentamente levanta la camisa de su amado hasta lograr sacársela Sus nuestros cuerpos entran en contacto, continúan con besarse, acariciarse y quitarse todas sus prendas. Finalmente terminan por quitarse toda su ropa.

-¿Estás segura? – Dice Koko preocupado

- Hazme tuya – Y luego se acerca a besarlo


End file.
